


The Background Is Important In Shaping The Piece

by My_Black_Crimson_Rose6



Series: Draw Me Up Something Nice [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Isaac being cute, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Not much talking, Pack Feels, Puppy Piles, The Hale Pack - Freeform, tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6/pseuds/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny had been the last one to know about the whole werewolf shin-dig. But the crazy part was that he simply sighed and said, “Well that’s a hell of a lot better than what I was thinking it was. Makes more sense though.” And that was it. That was all he said before the pack piled in for a puppy pile, as Stiles likes to call it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Background Is Important In Shaping The Piece

Danny had been the last one to know about the whole werewolf shin-dig. But the crazy part was that he simply sighed and said, “Well that’s a hell of a lot better than what I was thinking it was. Makes more sense though.” And that was it. That was all he said before the pack piled in for a puppy pile, as Stiles likes to call it. The whole’ Miguel is actually Derek and not my cousin’ was a lot harder to explain before… but that could have been because of the fact they didn’t actually tell him about the whole werewolf thing. So no one really knew what Danny ended up coming up with after that little tim-bit.

Danny had to admit that the pack cuddles were really nice, and he could see how it would strengthen bonds within it. Derek was in the middle of the pile, but he was the alpha, so Danny figured it was a given. He was the head of this… family, if he could call it that. But it was true, the more he watched, the more he could see that this was less like a wolf pack, even though it might have just been ‘pack’ and that’s it. But now… now Danny could clearly see the bonds between each person.

Erica and Boyd were _clearly_ in a relationship that was still in the honeymoon faze, but not even close to being a sickening as Scott and Allison’s. In the pile Erica and Boyd laid by Derek and Stiles’ head, one of her hands touching Stiles’ hair, neck, face, or sometimes holding his hand. Her other hand resting on Boyd’s neck, running up his neck, jaw and ear. Boyd’s ear resting against her breast, listening to her pulse with his arm stretched over her so his hand pressed down on Derek’s chest. The contact with his Alpha calming him.

Scott and Allison were always curled together on Stiles’ other side, the couples heads would be using Erica’s leg(s) as a pillow. The two boys would be pressed either side to side or back to back (mostly being the latter now). If Stiles wasn’t holding hands with Erica his hand would hold on to Allison’s, if not she would be gripping onto the boys clothing so she knew he was there and safe. On Derek’s other side Lydia had Jackson buried in her hair, his hand caressing her stomach with their legs tangled together. Some days Danny would catch her cuddled up to the Alpha and running her fingers up Stiles’ arm and patting his cheek, Jackson didn’t seem to mind—he just took the time to lather her with small pecks on the back of her neck and at times touched Derek to ground him.

Guess he should really explain where Stiles laid, but by now it was obvious. Stiles was cuddled up in the middle right by Derek. His fingers normally feeling the scruff on the Alpha’s face, like he’s saving it for future references. And Danny did not want to know what Stiles thought during his _alone time_ , but he couldn’t blame the guy for finding Derek attractive. Hell Danny thought he was, but he respected Stiles enough to not… trespass in his territory. Even without looking at the fact that Stiles mostly weaved his leg through the man’s, or the hand that liked to sometimes roam the Alpha’s neck, shoulders, hair, jaw and chest. It was those damn looks. It was only a matter of time before _Scott_ picked up on it. He would if he wasn’t so focused on Alison.

Even Isaac agreed, saying that you can _smell_ the mutual attraction between those two (before Derek threw up the force field against emotions). And then that left the two of them (and Peter—but Peter normally just lay by one of the wolves, or in the space between Erica and Lydia’s head, his own nearly brushing against the others). Isaac was the one that actually brought him over to the cuddle pile that first time by a hand in his and a tug.

Isaac’s spot was spread out over everyone’s legs. He normally used Derek’s calf or knee as a pillow while on rare occasions he would be able to lay between Lydia’s thighs while leaning over to still lay on Derek. He was the only one in the pack that lived with Derek in the three bedroom apartment. Peter had chosen a one bedroom on in the building next door… with much luck. But Danny figured it was more skill and the fact that he knows way too many people and too much shit about them. The blonde’s fingers circled Derek’s leg or ankle at times before he would let go, as if making sure he was still there.

He had waved him over after he settled down that first time. The pack wasn’t relaxed, just waiting to make room for the newest addition to the pile. Danny almost wanted to move to Jackson’s other side, but the look that Isaac was giving him while his hand lowered back to Derek’s leg… Danny had smiled laying his head on Derek’s other leg, using Stiles’ legs as a blanket while tangling his through Allison’s and Scott’s. He then felt Isaac’s hand through his hair, tugging at the tips, familiarizing himself with the human. From the position that Danny laid, he couldn’t see Isaac, he could barely even see Lydia’s strawberry blonde hair even when looking in that direction.

So Danny closed his eyes, trusting in _his pack_ and enjoying the feeling of _coming home_. It felt great, like he didn’t even know he was missing this until he finally got it. The feeling of Isaac’s fingers weaving between strands of hair and brushing through them, at times he would feel them moving down his temple, pressing softly and moving in small circles before moving back to the safety of his hair.

During these piles Stiles was at his calmest, he was mostly stuck in his head during these, or just touching whomever was touch him or taking them in. After all, he was the one by his feet. Even his toes didn’t twitch after the few seconds it took for the pack to un-tense after a long day of activities.

Most time they just lay there silent, but other times they would talk and share personal things with the others. They’ve been trying to get some stories out of Derek.

And one time he even humored them.

_Isaac’s hand was cupping his jaw when the talking began. Just whispers between Allison and Scott at first, but the rest of the pack could hear them. Scott was telling her of a time when he was still human where Stiles and he thought it was a great idea to start a camp fire in the playground of their elementary school and watched for shapes to appear in the fire. He had heard from some older kid that that’s what the Natives sometimes saw while they were on their journeys of self-discovery, or something._

_Lydia had laughed and just said, “They used to smoke marijuana, did you guys do that to in grade four?”_

_Derek huffed glancing in Peter’s direction, “Remember when Dad caught Quinn and Marcus smoking pot outside of the middle school? He was so pissed when he saw Laura and I. Thought that they were learning it from one of Laura’s friends… or her. Kept going on and on about how kids these days not knowing how to have fun without being intoxicated.”_

_Peter howled, “and he sat all the kids down and held up the bag and everything—“_

_“More like waved it around. He couldn’t stop yelling even when Mum stepped in. Kept blaming Laura’s friends for supplying them it. Laura wasn’t able to go out for a month, forced to watch Gwen and Matt every day. You should have seen her after Matt shifted and tried ripping out chunks of her hair when she wouldn’t stop doing her homework.”_

_Peter smiled, “then she was tied to a tree by Paul when he found out that she was the one who gave it to Quinn and Marcus. Didn’t he make her stay like that for the whole night?”_

_Derek nodded, “made me sit out there with her listening to her cursing all night so I wouldn’t get any ideas. Said that if he caught me smoking anything that he’d burry me in the yard so that only my head showed.”_

_Peter really did let out a howl of laughter then, “so that’s why you were like that. Thought you cut a chunk of Laura’s hair out… or Grandma Hale got a hold of you.”_

_Derek paused in his chuckling to think, “Dad may have gotten the ideas from her…”_

That seemed to be the only time that Derek, or Peter, shared a bit of their family history with them.  And it brought a mixed taste in everyone’s mouth. The werewolves could smell the mix smell of both joy and pain soaking through them, even when they whined quietly and shifted out of their normal positions to provide as much comfort as they could to both Hale’s.

They had said they were fine. They were, Danny acknowledged, but that didn’t make it hurt any less. They loved; no they still love them, their family even though no one actually trusted Peter. Not even Derek. He just didn’t want to lose the only blood relation that he had left, and Danny couldn’t blame the guy. And Peter wasn’t completely bad all the time, it was just whenever he wasn’t seen for a few days that’s when everyone starts to no longer trust the guy. He was smart, cunning, and when he wanted something he fucking got it. Peter Hale was wickedly smart, extremely sassy, and was actually kinda scary when he wanted to be.

Danny sighed falling into the loveseat in Derek’s apartment, he and Isaac currently the only ones here. There was a pack meeting tonight, well more like a pack movie night and cuddling session, the one when the teeth and claws were out was the other meeting—the one that he didn’t go to… and the one where everyone found out that Stiles drew some epic gay porn staring Derek and Stiles.

Why did he miss the fun ones?

Isaac sat in the space beside him, their legs leaning against each other. “What’cha thinking about?”

Danny leaned his head against the back of the couch, his eyes focusing on the blonde, “how I miss the really fun pack meetings,” he rubbed his hands on his pants. Isaac’s eyes flashed gold for a fraction of a second, and he would’ve missed it if he wasn’t waiting for just that. Danny gave the blonde a small smile, “something wrong?”

Danny tilted his head towards the werewolf, his neck still showing off proudly to Isaac. He watched when Isaac’s nostrils flared; he was taking in his scent. Could he smell attraction? He remembered one of the ‘wolves mentioning that Derek and Stiles were attracted to each other just going off scent alone. But attraction couldn’t give off a scent, right? Arousal could though, but that is most likely brought on by attraction. And that’s where Danny was left with as well. His eyes took in the werewolf’s eyes, his nose, his lips and jaw before trailing down his neck and chest. He really wished the blonde would wear more skin tight clothing; the shirt he had on wasn’t doing much good in showing off the muscles that he _knew_ were hidden under it.

_He’s felt them._

_He knows they’re there_.

Isaac’s eyes flare golden again, this time it isn’t blinked away. The werewolf smiles, “hey,” he whispered breathlessly, like it was a work out just to stay away. Danny smiled wider, he was trying to remember everything the three girls had told him about seducing their werewolf (male, because Erica was a werewolf too) counterparts. Whine. So Danny let out a sound that was a mixture between a whine and a groan—like saying ‘come ravish me,’ and ‘if you don’t touch me it’ll hurt’ in all one sound. And Isaac pounced.

So he more like dove, his lips first making contact with his exposed neck before moving to his lips and _licking them open_. No press of lips until the werewolf’s tongue was in his mouth, and holy shit. Danny moaned, Isaac’s hand pulling on his hair while the other covered his neck, and it felt like he was melting. Like his _human_ senses caught fire and now he was just melting in a pile of goo. And wow none of his ex-boyfriends were this good at kissing. And normally by now one of them would be trying to attack the other’s belt. But not with Isaac, Danny’s hands were firmly clutching the back of the blonde’s shirt as their tongues met, not leaving the grip at shoulder and mid-back area.

Isaac leaned away, pecking his lips once, twice, then thrice before they both opened their eyes. Their cheeks flushed. “Sorry,” Isaac flushed burying his head into the human’s neck.

“For what?” Danny’s voice cracked, oh god that was an amazing kiss.

“If that sucked,” the ‘wolf mumbled into his neck, placing little pecks on tan skin. “I’ve never… I’ve never actually kissed someone before, and I just don’t want you to think that I suck at it.”

Danny choked on his spit. That was Isaac’s first kiss? Really? Holy shit, he just made out with a natural.  Danny never actually thought that he would ever have the pleasure of having a chance with one of those, but holy shit. _Holy shit._ He’s keeping the puppy, he’ll bring him home and hide him in his fucking closet if he has to, he’s not going to miss a chance like this. “Trust me when I say this; that was the best kiss that I’ve ever had. And I’ve made out with Jackson before, you are way better than him.”

Isaac just snuggled up to him, throwing a leg over his as he tilted his head so just his cheek rested against his shoulder. “Sit with me during the movie?”

Danny nodded, “I better be getting cuddles out of this.” Isaac was the best cuddle buddy, it was fact… it was known. The next was, surprisingly, Derek. He was less cuddly per-say, more touchy and kind touches and side hugs (and real bear hugs as well).

Isaac grinned, nodding and moving away from him to gather a pillow behind his head and layed down. Danny then joined him, his ear against the werewolf’s chest with the steady beat of his heart under his ear.

They didn’t move from that position even when the rest of the pack was coming in and settling in their normal spots. They sent little grins their way, but mostly focused on arguring which movie they would watch. Stiles was still the loudest and most opinionated where he sat with Derek on his (well, theirs) special comfy chair. Also nicknamed ‘The Cuddling and Perfect Sexing  chair’. It was just another night in the Hale pack even with Erica yelling at Stiles to give her his notebook so she could finish reading it all.

Danny made a note to himself that he would get a hold of that notebook tomorrow, it was really starting to both him on how badly he wanted to read it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> http://shadowsheyla.tumblr.com/


End file.
